1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to storage and/or display of articles. It further relates to an adapter configured to attach slatwall accessories to a pegboard.
2. Description of Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Generally, perforated support panel (also known as pegboards) and slatwalls (also known as a slotwall) are commonly used for storage and/or display of articles. Pegboard comprises a sheet like material with regularly spaced perforations. Articles are attached through use of hook(s) engaging perforation(s). Slatwall comprises a panel with horizontal grooves that are configured to accept a variety of merchandizing accessories. Generally, merchandizing accessories for the slatwall greatly outnumber merchandizing accessories for the pegboard.
Therefore, there is at least a need to attach slatwall accessories to the pegboard.